This invention relates generally to hair waving devices, and more particularly concerns the provision of an elastomeric retaining band of differential cross sectional area with respect to its longitudinal axis for engaging and retaining hair about a hair roller.
Prior hair roller or permanent wave rod hair retaining bands suffered many inherent disadvantages. The line contact formed by prior hair retaining bands, of uniform cross section with respect to their longitudinal axis, with hair wound about a hair roller caused the hair to be squeezed between the band and roller, and thereby caused hair damage and impaired lotion flow to the squeezed hair. The impaired lotion flow also caused chemical concentrations to occur under the retaining band, thereby increasing the damage to hair proximate the retaining band. Further, the squeezing of hair between the band and the roller prevented uniform treatment and drying of hair wrapped about the hair roller. To my knowledge, no way was known to overcome these and other disadvantages, prior to the present invention.